Finding Peace
by Neflanthir
Summary: One-shot post-anime from Yoh's perspective. Mentions of canon pairing, but no real pairing involved, NOT shounen-ai for a change. Happy belated b'day Shaami, hope you like.


'I'm sorry things are difficult right now, please be patient.'

The words did nothing to help, nothing to ease the frustration or upset, the note was as meaningless as the empty promises on the phone or face-to-face. It didn't matter really whether they were true or not, the problem wouldn't go away and they didn't really understand how far the issue went for him. Things weren't nearly as simple as they were meant to be, presumed to be.

It wasn't meant to be this difficult, he wasn't meant to hurt the way he did, he wasn't them though, and he couldn't help regretting the way things had turned out. For everything he had achieved, he had failed with the one that should have been most important. There was no way to change it, to go back and try again and he knew that all too well. He still wished he could do something to make it better though, rather than having added to the problem like everyone else.

He still didn't understand why he had reacted so differently with him to what he did with everyone else and that was what frustrated him the most. What it was, the reason he lashed out instead of trying to get to the good side like he always did, no matter what the person had done, eluded him completely. Whatever the reason, it wasn't good enough to him, it was hypocritical and he didn't like double standards.

Not that any of that was what the note was about of course. It was from his mother because he'd been dragged back home for 'talks'. Basically, they were concerned their bloodline wouldn't continue if he got killed in the next Shaman King tournament. In other words, it meant whether he and Anna were actually ready for it or not, they had to sleep together to get her pregnant to ensure they got their next heir.

Considering it that way made it sound really awful, but that was the way his family had always done things since the trouble began, duty came before everything else. Having been through what he had, he understood now why it was so important, though having been raised that way it wasn't as though he knew any different anyway. It wasn't as though they hated each other either and Anna had softened up somewhat since the last tournament and more affection had been shown between them. So it wasn't that bad, he just wasn't sure he was ready for it yet.

The main point was meant to be that things were awkward at the moment and that was what his mother assumed was wrong, when actually, there was far more bothering him, which was completely, well, mostly, unrelated to the current issue. It was because of him that they felt such measures were necessary, so the two were vaguely connected he supposed.

It wasn't really meant to matter though and he wasn't meant to get bothered by things either. Perpetually laidback and easy-going had always been his style and that was how he liked it. What happened had changed a lot for him though and the more time that passed, the more apparent that became. He had to let go and move on, there was nothing he could do about it and he knew it, but letting it go was easier said than done.

He wasn't ready to be that intimate with Anna or become a father either, they weren't old enough or close enough and that was without the fact he had other issues he needed to deal with. There was just too much that 'had' to be done before he left for the tournament and it was all too forced. He needed more time to sort his head out before he did anything else.

He couldn't explain that to them though, they wouldn't understand and he would probably get into a lot of trouble for it, he couldn't help how he felt though. Everything had been fine at first; he accepted it had to be done and that it was the right thing. Then the dreams started and he realised for the first time how harshly he had treated the other. Now he regretted things and he needed a resolution he could never have.

It would all be dealt with eventually, and accepted, even if it continued to be a regret. It couldn't be dealt with quickly enough though, not with everything else on top. He should be concentrating on Anna and removing the awkwardness that had developed, as well as training for the tournament but he couldn't concentrate. His mind would not remain on anything but the events surrounding that one person during the previous tournament.

Sighing softly, Yoh moved away from the window he had been blankly staring out of for he didn't know how long. He needed some advice but there was no one he could talk to about this particular issue. He wasn't in the habit of turning to others with problems either, he liked helping people, not burdening them further.

Currently he just felt out of place, even with Amidamaru and he didn't like the feeling at all. He was a people pleaser; he liked everyone to get along with one another. He'd spent his life thus far going out of his way to make friends because he hated the feeling of being isolated. Now that feeling had come back however and there was no logical reason for it.

"Yoh-dono? Won't you talk to someone?" Said spirit asked.

"There's nothing to talk about Amidamaru, there's no reason for it." Yoh replied softly.

The comment was perfectly true for the last topic to cross his mind, even if it wasn't for everything else. The samurai clearly wasn't impressed with his reply but said nothing. Yoh smiled and left the house to walk around the estate instead. He knew he was worrying people being lost in thought all the time but he couldn't help it at the moment, it was just how it was.

_I don't really know why I feel like this, it doesn't make any sense and it really doesn't help with everything else that's going on. I don't need all these problems at once; I can't deal with everything at the same time. Why does everything have to be so difficult and confusing? Why do you have to be such a headache even when you're gone? Can't it just all be over and done with?_

_Not that it's fair for me to blame him I don't suppose but some of it is definitely because of things he did or said, so I refuse not to blame him a little at least, he deserves it. He didn't deserve most of it though, not to begin with at least but I didn't try to understand that. I'd always followed what I was told, that only good people can see spirits, up until it came to Hao, and then I just blamed and rejected him like everyone else._

"You've been distracted for a while now." Yoh jumped at the voice, turning to face Anna.

"Yeah, I know." He replied casually.

"What are you keeping to yourself Yoh?"

"I…it doesn't matter Anna, it's something I need to work through myself."

"You can't afford to be distracted; you don't have time to work it through."

"I'm well aware of all that but I can't help it, and nor can you or anyone else."

Anna went to snap at him but Yoh held his hand up and walked away, it wasn't worth arguing over, especially when they were meant to be getting closer. There was no way he was going to explain to her that Hao's death was what was bothering him, she was no more fond of him then his family were. His friends were of a similar opinion as well, so there really was no one he could turn to, even if he wanted to.

It was wrong really that no one expected or thought he'd be bothered by it. Ignoring the fact that he and Hao were twins, he had always been against killing, so the fact that he had taken a life should be something that would obviously affect him. It seemed his brother was so unpopular with everyone that the norm apparently didn't apply to him however.

He felt bad for that, for having been just as guilty as everyone else for treating him that way. It wasn't okay or fair to treat him so completely differently to everyone else he'd met, and it was completely hypocritical of him, given Hao was hardly the first person he'd met to disregard human life. Anna, Ren and Faust were all guilty of that and they were just the one's he was closest to.

Anna should probably been the most sympathetic and understanding of all of them, given she was an empath who had been affected by the thoughts and feelings of others, just the same as Hao. She wasn't though, part of which was down to what Hao had done to him, which he knew and appreciated. Part of it was down to duty as well, it was what she had been raised to do, but he wasn't convinced it was all justifiable.

It could always just be his guilt talking of course and they could really all have perfectly valid reasons for having issues with Hao. Maybe it was just him; maybe he was the only one guilty of treating him unfairly. He had become so caught up in everything that he had lost sight of what mattered to him. Hao had also been very good at getting under his skin, though whether that was because they were twins or because Hao had a knack for getting on the wrong side of people he wasn't sure.

_I'm not sure what I believe anymore and the more I think about it, the more confused I'm getting. What Hao was doing was wrong and I know that, it's just whether anyone else, myself included, was responsible for things getting so out of hand that I'm not sure about anymore. I know that in the end, my rejection of him pushed him over the edge and there was no going back, I couldn't let him do what he wanted when so many people would die._

_I don't suppose it really matters whether or not things could've been done differently, I'm not happy with the way I handled things, so as long as I learn from that, it should be good enough. I have too much to concentrate on to be wasting time going round in circles over something I can't change. I need to let things go and move on, I can't let myself be held back by regrets and I doubt Hao would approve if I did, he didn't like weakness._

Feeling slightly better with his decision, Yoh laid down on the grass, hoping to be able to relax properly for the first time in weeks. He really didn't like being stressed out, that wasn't how life was meant to work as far as he was concerned. It was meant to flow and be easygoing, not difficult. He believed in his wish for becoming Shaman King if nothing else, life was meant to be fun and simple, not a chore.

Closing his eyes, Yoh just lay still, enjoying the gentle rays of sun against his skin. It was nice to be in a peaceful place in good weather, the only noise to be heard was bird song and that helped ease him into a more serene mindset. He knew perfectly well he needed to get past his distractions or there could be a very real need for another heir to the family, not concentrating properly in the tournament could easily get him killed.

Not that he was any more thrilled with the idea of being a father at such a young age then he had been when it was first mentioned. It was something he had to accept regardless however, as long as Hao's resurrection cycle remained, it was the Asakura family's responsibility to stop him. He didn't like that fact either, but nor could he dispute it. Hao intended to commit mass genocide and that couldn't be allowed to occur no matter what.

It was a shame Hao had fallen so far, well, from what Matamune had said, Hao hadn't had an easy childhood either, but for a while at least, Hao had been like Yoh. If he'd stayed like that, kept helping people, he wouldn't have suffered like he had for so long. Not being empathic, Yoh didn't know what it was like or how it affected the empath, but there had to have been another way, rather than losing it and turning to mass murder as the solution.

He still wished he could talk things through with Hao and try to resolve all the problems but at least he had gotten over the worst of the doubt and confusion. Hopefully things would settle down on that front now and he could get back to normal, something everyone would be glad for. Whatever happened, it would all work out in the end, the ride wasn't always fun but going with the flow was the best thing to do.

He wasn't really sure what to expect with the upcoming tournament either, he assumed they'd probably change it all from the last one to keep people on their toes but he had no idea what they might do instead. Strategy, strength, skill, independence and teamwork had all been important aspects before and it was highly probable they still would be given they were important traits for making a good Shaman King, so honing those skills further was all he could really do.

That was assuming he could be bothered to do any training when he wanted nothing more than to relax. It depended on whether anyone forced him he supposed, but with the other issue he wasn't sure whether they would try to push other things on him as well. It was important to train and he knew that was what he should be doing now, given how much time he'd wasted already but he needed to de-stress himself before he tried to concentrate on anything, or that was the excuse he was sticking to at least.

_Things aren't back to normal yet, though maybe wanting to be out here away from them has more to do with avoiding 'that' issue, rather than feeling out of place like I have been. I don't want more problems to deal with, I want to get over this one first, whether I have time to or not. I mean, how am I meant to...do 'that', when I'm stressed out and in completely the wrong mood? It doesn't work like that right?_

_It's odd that my parents are so eager for us to be doing things like that when most parents worry about their kids getting into situations like that. Well, Manta says so anyway and he's probably the only person I know with a semi-normal upbringing. I guess I'll just have to get used to the idea quickly, hopefully before things get quite that far. Maybe I should just stop worrying about it for now and try taking a nap instead, it might do me some good._

* * *

><p>Yoh looked around the room he was in, trying to figure out where he was. The neat and small western-style bedroom wasn't somewhere he was the least bit familiar with. The decor and clothing was unfamiliar and even the view out of the window was unknown. He didn't think it was anywhere in Japan from the architecture of the building but it made no sense that he could be anywhere else, the last thing he remembered was laying down outside.<p>

"Is this a dream?" He muttered rhetorically.

If it was a dream it wasn't of his normal variety, it was too lucid and foreign. Deciding there was nothing else to do, he moved to the closed door to look around elsewhere, there were certainly no answers where he was. When wandering around upstairs yielded no further clues he headed downstairs and stopped dead in his tracks when he entered the apparently occupied kitchen.

"Hello Yoh, it's been a while." The other occupant stated casually.

Yoh stood dumbfounded, not sure what to think, feel or say. "Hao?" He half-whispered eventually.

"Because I could be anyone else? Surely you must be able to recognise me perfectly well by now?"

The playful tone was not what he had been expecting and only helped confuse him further. "Is this real? I don't understand."

Hao stood up and Yoh subconsciously took a step backwards. "Are you afraid of me Yoh? But you won, what have you possibly got to fear? This is a dream Yoh, I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to, but yes, this really is me and not a figment of your imagination."

"How is that possible? Why am I here?"

"We'll always be linked and I don't know, I would have thought it would have to be something you wanted."

"I...I've been thinking about what happened a lot lately, I did want a chance to talk to you and try to work things out, but..."

"But now you're here you don't know what to say. I'm not angry Yoh, I lost myself when you of all people rejected me, but I didn't give you any choices and I know that. I've had time to reflect on everything and I can't blame you for reacting that way really."

"But I didn't even try. Everyone else I reached out to and tried to change, but you..."

Hao moved towards Yoh, but this time he stayed still. The embrace was unexpected and confusing, but equally well received. Maybe it proved the saying that actions spoke louder than words, this was Hao making sure he understood that he really didn't need to be so upset about what had happened. Apparently Hao had accepted everything and wasn't angry about any of it, even if the same couldn't be said for Yoh.

"It would be a lie for me to say that your rejection of me didn't hurt but I understand why things were that way, even if you don't. You don't need to hurt over this anymore Yoh; you did reach me in the end."

Yoh stepped out of his brother's arms to look at him, not that he could read anymore from Hao's calm expression then he had from his words. "I don't understand?"

"If I were the same as I was back then, do you really think we'd be having this conversation? You got through to me in the end and I know I was wrong to act that way. Not that it means my opinion of humans has changed any."

"We're all human Hao, shaman or not."

"Yes, I know that. I'm done arguing semantics. The species is still no better than I said as a whole, the planet would still be better off without humanity, or most of the species at least."

"There are bad people in the world but there are a lot of good people too, and plenty who get lost and go astray. None of us has the right to decide the fate of everyone, if nature wants us gone, mother earth will handle it herself."

"Hm, perhaps. Regardless, I'm tired of this, tired of pain and anger and rejection, maybe it's time I broke the cycle?"

"I think that's a good idea, things just get worse each time you come back, for you as well as everyone else. Letting go of it all would spare you from your every-growing burden."

Hao nodded his acceptance of the comment and for the first time Yoh saw behind Hao's mask. His words were all too clearly true, the weight of all his lives was visible and Yoh finally understood what pushed Hao so far into the corner in the first place. It didn't help him let go of his guilt of adding to Hao's burden but it was important that he knew why and that it was all real.

Hao held out a hand and Yoh took it without hesitation, he wasn't afraid anymore. The smile that lit up Hao's face at the simple gesture made it all worth it and the strange sense of not belonging that had been bothering him disappeared. This was what it meant to be whole and to belong, they didn't need to be in one body for that, they just needed to understand and accept each other.

"Hao, are you alive or dead?" Yoh asked softly, the question had been nagging him since he saw the other and the silence gave him an excuse to ask it.

"The former, does that worry you?" Hao asked in return, not bothering to look over at the other.

"Not really, I don't think you're going to carry on as you were anymore."

Hao nodded and finally stopped walking. Yoh took note of their surroundings for the first time and realised they were in a very beautiful greenhouse or something similar. The artificial surroundings allowed a diversity of different plants to thrive and they had been arranged to highlight their individual beauty.

"This is what I've been putting my time into; it's kept me distracted thus far, though I'm to the point where I can only tend to them now."

"It's beautiful."

Hao motioned to a seating area and Yoh followed him, not really surprised to see that there was a clear view of the sky above. There were no other houses in the vicinity and there didn't appear to be any street lighting around, so there was presumably a good view of the stars from in here. Hao settled down on one of the deckchairs, closing his eyes once he had and Yoh followed suit.

"I think you'll probably wake up soon." Hao muttered softly.

"You sound disappointed." Yoh replied, ignoring the fact that he was as well.

"I'd rather you were here and stayed with me, you and I are meant to be together. That isn't going to happen though, I can't keep you."

Yoh moved and settled near the other in as close to a hug he could get with Hao's current position. "Hopefully I can see you again soon, maybe tonight; I don't know how this works. I don't want this to be all we get though; I want us to get along."

Hao brushed a hand through Yoh's hair. "Still as kind and naive as ever, but I hope for the same. Abducting you away from them and having you here sounds like a much better idea to me though."

Yoh smiled. "Running away sounds like a good idea to me right now, I like the idea of avoiding everything."

"Something's bothering you?"

"I have to sleep with Anna to have a child before the next tournament starts. It's not that I don't like her, I just don't think that I'm ready for that yet."

"I see. It must be more difficult now that you know it isn't necessary anymore."

Yoh nodded and yawned, pouting afterwards as he knew that meant he was waking up. He hadn't expected to sleep for long when he'd decided to try, but it was still a disappointment now. It was calm and peaceful here, there was no stress or pressure and he wasn't ready to leave that atmosphere. This was what he'd wanted, a resolution and chance to talk, and while he knew things were okay now, he wanted to spend more time with the other.

Hao smiled and shook his head. "There's no point in trying, or worrying about it. You can't stay asleep and it may not be a good idea to try."

"I don't want to leave yet."

"And I'm glad for that, but you don't have a choice. Either we'll meet again like this, or it can be done in real life if you decide that's what you want. We'll always be bound to one another Yoh."

Yoh nodded and watched the world around him start to distort and fade. He had always enjoyed sleeping and often didn't want to wake up but he had never been this disappointed to wake up before. Amidamaru's face greeted him when he opened his eyes and he yelped slightly in surprise. Hao was right it seemed, not waking up would be bad, Amidamaru was already slightly worried as it was.

"Um, hey. Am I needed or something?" Yoh asked bashfully.

"Your parents have asked for you Yoh-dono." Amidamaru replied.

Yoh sighed; avoiding being nagged for a while obviously wasn't going to happen. "Right, coming."

"Yoh-dono…" The sentence trailed off abruptly but it was evident the samurai was worried.

Yoh smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine; I just don't like being nagged. You really don't need to worry about me."

"You didn't seem to want to wake up."

"When do I ever? But no, it was a nice dream; I wanted it to last longer."

"What were you dreaming about?"

Yoh didn't miss the tone behind the question and wondered if Amidamaru had felt something when he had tried to wake him up. "Nothing really, I was just in a nice place chilling out, no nagging involved."

Amidamaru nodded and said nothing more, making Yoh even more concerned and suspicious. If they knew Hao was alive they'd go after him and Hao would fight back and everything would start all over again. He didn't like the idea of being watched over either, that would make it impossible for him to have any contact with Hao at all and he didn't want that.

_It was nice spending time with him and it does feel right when we're together, not that I'm complaining about being called back when he took my soul into himself. I know it could be naïve of me to believe him and they would certainly think so, but I'm sure it's true, he isn't lying. I'd like to know more about him, the real him, without the negative impact his empathy caused. He must have been a good person to be able to see spirits and I know he used to help and protect people but I'd like to know more._

_I don't like being marched around and led to my parents, though that could be because I have a guilty conscience, rather than because of the topic they want to discuss. Not that I think there's anything wrong with speaking to Hao, but I know they'd be mad about it. I still have to deal with the harassment though, which I didn't want to deal with enough before and really don't want to now._

Yoh walked into the room and sat down next to Anna as he was instructed. His grandparents were also there and it made him very uncomfortable. The subject was embarrassing and awkward enough without them being there as well. Surely it was a matter that should be left to him and Anna to work through themselves? Of course, he wanted to be able to tell them it really wasn't necessary to force the issue anymore but he couldn't.

He didn't really pay any attention to what was being said, his answers were all given on autopilot. He didn't want to listen or be there, which he was sure he would normally have been reprimanded for by now. Not that he was complaining if they were willing to show a little more lenience with him. He didn't like being yelled at any more than anyone else did, though it was probably still inevitable.

"Yoh, do you understand everything?" His father asked, making him pay attention.

"Yes, I know how important everything is." He stated, hoping that would cover it.

"Alright, as long as you do. That's all for now, but make sure you get some training done and that you and Anna spend some time together."

Yoh nodded but didn't comment, right now he just wanted space, so committing himself to anything wasn't going to happen. He was more than happy to get out of the room and quickly separated himself from everyone else. He might actually be good and do some training but that didn't mean he needed Amidamaru with him, he could do a lot by himself and that definitely suited him right now.

He wasn't necessarily convinced he wanted to leave the spirit with them either, not knowing what he might have sensed earlier but he didn't want the questions and looks he was getting even more. He would just have to hope that the spirit didn't know anything, not that there was much he could do about it if he did. Escapism seemed to be the only appealing option right now.

It wasn't likely to last though; someone would call him up on it. Not that he could blame anyone for that, he was normally very sociable and only avoided someone when he was going to be forced to do something he didn't want to, like training or chores. This was clearly different though, he wasn't avoiding a person briefly, he was distancing himself from everyone, so they were bound to worry.

Settling down, Yoh turned his attention to the forces around him. He had tried elemental manipulation a few times but he was nowhere near mastering it as Hao had done. It was something he wanted to understand properly however, so he was a long way from giving up on it. He knew the basics of what he needed to do; it was just building upon that. Feeling Anna and Amidamaru's presence Yoh sighed and stopped what he was doing.

"Hey." He greeted, leaving it open for them to say what they wanted.

"You were actually going to train? I'm surprised. We need to talk though, I'm not happy being brushed off, neither of us are." Anna stated, surprisingly softly.

"I just need some space Anna. I'm dealing with the other issue and I've made a lot of headway on it. I can't see that we can concentrate on 'that' when I'm stressed and distracted. Just give me a little space and time."

"Why won't you tell us what's wrong Yoh-dono? Why are you hiding things?" Amidamaru pleaded.

"Everyone is allowed to keep some things to themselves. You don't need to know everything." Yoh replied gently, trying not to sound defensive.

"Amidamaru said there was something unusual when he woke you up earlier, is something going on?" Anna asked firmly.

Yoh sighed, the samurai had felt something then, he didn't seem to know it had anything to do with Hao though at least. "No, there's nothing to worry about."

"Yoh-dono, please tell us something?" Amidamaru tried again.

Yoh shook his head. "There's nothing to tell, please just relax and be patient. Things will go back to normal soon enough."

_Not that things with Anna will be 'normal' ever again but I'll have a distraction from it while the tournament is on since she'll have to stay here. I can forget all the weirdness until I get back, by which time my subconscious will hopefully be used to the idea. I'd still rather not sleep with her just for the sake of reproduction though, especially if Hao is going to stop being reborn over and over to cause havoc._

_Why does everything seem to want to be hard work? I just want to be left to do my own thing. I know I never expected to do anything with my life then what they wanted, after enough prodding, but now I do want to be able to decide for myself what happens with my life. Everyone else has worked to forge their own path and I want that freedom too. I don't want responsibility and other things tying me down and stopping me from really living._

"I'll leave you to train but you are spending time with me this evening." Anna stated, leaving no room for arguments.

"Of course Anna, I'll see you later." Yoh replied.

Once they were both out of sight he resumed what he had been doing before he was interrupted. The questions and comments weren't as bad as they could have been and the concern driving them was more than obvious, so he couldn't really complain. He hadn't been very fair or considerate to them lately and that was through no fault of their own, so he really needed to do something about it.

_I'd rather go and see Hao though if I'm honest. That would cause even more problems though, whether they knew what I was doing or not. Just disappearing would be the safest but it would also worry them the most and that's on a normal basis, with the way I've been acting lately it would make them all man panic stations._

_I know it shows they care and that I should be grateful for that but it's frustrating as well. I want to be trusted to make my own choices, and to be allowed to make them in the first place. A lot of this is more down to the suffocating feeling at the estate right now, rather than that I have no freedom at all but that knowledge doesn't help how I feel. I don't like being told and nagged, I never have._

_Maybe I should just do what I want for a change, right now I'm not really interested in the tournament and I could do with a break from everything, so maybe I should do it and worry about the consequences later. They'll be mad with me I know but I think it would be good for me in the long run to get away from home and duty and learn more about myself, Hao and shamanism._

_"Hao, can you hear me?" Yoh thought, hoping it would be that easy to reach his brother._

_"You're a quick learner I see. What is it Yoh?" Hao's voice replied through his mind._

_"I want to come spend some time with you, if that's okay?"_

_"Are you sure Yoh, do you understand the consequences of that?"_

_"Yes, well, maybe not completely, but that's what I want to do."_

He felt Hao laugh slightly through their link and he knew he would get what he wanted. That didn't come as a surprise of course because he knew Hao wanted them to be around one another more as well. Things had changed since the last time they met in person and they both had a lot to learn. Given he had helped Anna with her empathy; he hoped he could do the same for his twin.

_"Okay Yoh. So close to the estate is a definite bad idea however, go to 'that cave' and I'll meet you there when you're ready."_

_"Okay, thanks Hao, see you soon."_

Yoh smiled brightly, feeling in a much better mood then he had for some time. It was strange that Hao could make him feel so happy after everything that had happened between them but he wasn't going to complain about it. This was something that was important to him, and of course it also helped him escape from being pushed into things but that was just an added bonus and not the reason behind it.

_I just have to grab a few things and get far enough away that no one feels Hao's presence when he comes to get me. Providing no one catches me getting my things and I'm given the space I asked for, that shouldn't be a problem. I don't know how long I'll stay with him but I think he knows that, this is something we'll have to play by ear and see what happens. I won't regret it though, no matter what happens. I need to do this, we both need this to set things right._

Yoh kept his senses on high alert, hoping that everything would go smoothly; there was no way to explain him collecting his belongings after all. He was also playing with the idea of leaving a note and what it could say if he did. It didn't feel right to just leave without letting them know he was okay though, even if they would still worry.

Having gotten into his room safely, Yoh quickly packed what he wanted, being sure not to make any noise or drop his guard. Once he was done he stared at the pen and paper on the desk, still none the wiser of what if anything he could write. He didn't have the time to waste on hesitating however and he knew it. Sighing softly he picked up the pen and wrote the first thing that came to mind.

'Sorry, I know you won't be happy about this but I need to get away for a while, please don't be mad.'

Yoh shook his head, it was far from ideal but it was something. At least this way they knew it was his choice and he hadn't been kidnapped or something stupid. Leaving the house as quickly and quietly as he could, he made his way off the estate and to the arranged meeting place. It was an exciting prospect to run away and do something different, something hopefully more normal and easy-going.

Hao was waiting as promised and Yoh smiled warmly at his twin, receiving a similar smile in return. He wasn't sure exactly how things would work or what would happen but he was confident that it was safe to do it and that they both needed to spend time with the other. What came from this point on they would find out together and would hopefully enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
